Pokemon: Discontinuities
by MashupMan2100
Summary: What if... Misty didn't return to Cerulean!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is inspired by IDW's _Transformers: Deviations_. Also, it's not a shipping fic but I might drop hints of some in future chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

The world of Pokémon is full of multiple realities. It's a place where anything that can happen, will happen. However, the same can be said for what could've happened. Today, we will explore a world where Ash's journey through Hoenn takes an unexpected twist. While it is alternate to those who know what originally happened, it is pure reality to those who inhabit it.

After their adventures in the Mirage Kingdom and bidding farewell to her newly evolved Togetic, Misty was about to say goodbye to Ash and his friends as they would continue their journey through the Hoenn region.

"Well, time to head back to Cerulean," said Misty, getting ready to board the blimp.

"Please give your sisters my best," said Brock.

"Yeah, right," said Misty doubtfully, knowing how Brock acts around girls.

"I wish I could have heard more about your gym," said Max, not wanting to see her leave.

"I know," said Misty knowing what would cheer him up. "Why don't you guys come visit me in Cerulean City."

"Cool" said Max.

"May, I'm counting on you to win all your Pokémon contest." said Misty. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Misty," May replied.

"Keep up the good work being a gym leader," said Ash.

"I will. And you take first place in the Hoenn League." Misty said with confidence in her voice.

"Of course. What else?" said Ash with determination

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu happily"

Suddenly, a ringing could be heard from Misty's backpack.

"Looks like my sisters are having trouble again," said Misty as she pulled out her sister's Pokégear from her backpack. The fact they weren't good at battling often annoyed her.

"Hey Sis," said Daisy's voice through the Pokégear. "Listen, we decided to hire a substitute to fill in for you while you are away. We figured that since you would be seeing old friends in Hoenn, you deserved a vacation."

"Okay," said Misty. "But if the person you hired messes up, let me know and I'll come home immediately."

"Alright," said Daisy. "Just don't be gone too long. Good-bye."

With that, Misty put the Pokégear back in her backpack and looked at Ash and his friends.

"Looks like I will traveling you guys until I find out if the substitute gym leader can do a good job or not," she said smiling.

"All right!" said Max happily. "Now I will get to know more about your gym after all!"

"Looks like I'll be doing some extra cooking," said Brock.

"Are you sure your willing to go on another adventure?" asked Ash. "This isn't Kanto or Johto."

"You know I am, Ash," she replied. "It's going to be just like old times."

"Pika Pika!" cheered Pikachu.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said May excitedly. "Let's head over to Fallarbor Town!"

Before they left, Misty informed the blimp pilot that she would staying in Hoenn for a few weeks. Once that was cleared, the blimp took off for the Mirage Kingdom since that was where the pilot was from. As it flew away, Misty could only smile as this unexpected turn of events made it possible for her to travel with Ash again.

What would have been a simple good-bye turned into the beginning of a much bigger adventure for Misty. Thus, a new unforeseen reality is formed. How would the inclusion of Misty effect Ash's adventures through Hoenn? Find out in the next exciting chapter of _Pokémon: Advanced Deviations_!

* * *

 **Author's note: My main focus will be episodes where I think Misty would have a greater influence. (Ex;** **e** **pisodes with Team Aqua and Team Magma)** **In a way, I think some if not a majority of the original episodes would run their normal course, only with Misty being present. I will mention the events of the episodes I don't use in the opening paragraphs of future chapters.** **Those who know the Advanced Challenge/Battle series and its episodes are welcome to point out events they think would greatly change in their reviews so that I can take note when I write future chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Fight for the Metorite: Deviated

**Author's note: I'd figured I would mainly focus on the Team Aqua and Team Magma episodes as I feel those would greatly effect the course of the series. I may also do episodes that focused on water Pokémon.** **Also, I watched the original episode to get some ideas as well as use some of its dialogue so that when you read it, it would feel like an Actual episode of Pokémon. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the world we know, our heroes were on their way to Lavaridge Town so Ash could compete for the Heat Badge. However, as they were taking the gondola up Mt. Chimney, their journey was interrupted when Team Aqua turned off the power, causing them to stop part way up. Using a rope and grappling hook, Ash was able to connect the gondola to one of the pillars. As he began crossing, Team Rocket made things worse when Jessie, jumped onto the rope, followed by the rest of her comrades. Their combined weight caused the rope to break, separating Ash from his friends.

But in this world, where Misty joins our heroes instead of going back to Cerulean City, things take a different turn...

At this moment our heroes sit on the roof of the gondola as Ash prepares to throw a hook attached to a rope at nearby pillar.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Max.

"I vote not to go first," panicked May worriedly a she held the metal beam connecting the gondola to the rope.

"It might be to dangerous," said Brock.

"Just watch," said Ash as he threw the grappling hook. The rope snagged the pillar followed by Ash tugging it to make sure it was tight enough to cross.

"Got it!" he said. "Now, Brock! Tie this end down."

"Okay," said Brock as he began tying the rope to the beam. Ash then gave his next instructions.

"We're gonna crawl across!" he added. "From the tower, we'll climb the rest of the way down!"

"Crawl? Across the rope?" asked Max.

"Maybe I'll just wait to be rescued," said May.

"That's perfectly fine, May," said Misty. "You and the others can stay behind while Ash and I go get help."

"The rope's tied off, Ash!" sad Brock.

"Good!" said Ash, before turning his attention to Pikachu, who sat on his back. "Pikachu, you all set?"

"Pikachu!" replied the little mouse Pokémon.

As he started crawling across, Team Rocket poked their heads out of the hatch to watch the action.

"Hate to say it, but I'm quite impressed," said Meowth.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to prevent Jessie from doing the inevitable.

"Hey! You can't just leave us hear on this monorail mishap!" she cried before she leaping out of the gondola. However, she was suddenly tackled by Misty, who had enough of their shenanigans for one day after failing to look through their tour guide disguise from earlier.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" Misty yelled as she kept her down. "Ash and I will go get help while you stay behind!"

"Let me go, Twerp!" cried Jessie as she struggled to free herself.

Without Jessie's eagerness to escape getting in the way, Ash would never have had trouble getting across and the rope wouldn't have snapped in half.

"Guys! I made it!" Ash yelled once he reached the pillar. "Misty, you go next!"

"Alright, Ash! I'll be right there," said Misty before she turned her attention to the others. "Make sure she doesn't try to escape."

"Sound's like a plan," said Brock as he grabbed Jessie's arms while May and Max grabbed her legs. The Team Rocket diva tried her best to free herself, but it was no use. As Misty started crossing, the two siblings said their good byes.

"Good luck, you two!" said May

"Hurry back!" said Max.

"Let me go!" Jessie yelled over and over again. "James! Meowth! Do something!"

The other two Team Rocket members could only watch as Brock, May, and Max struggled to keep their comrade still.

"Should we try to help her, Meowth?" asked James.

"Nah," replied the cat Pokémon. "I think if we get involved, we'll more likely end up getting in more trouble."

"Point taken," said James.

Eventually, Misty made it across and she and Ash climbed down the pillar.

* * *

Soon, Ash and Misty reached the bottom of the pillar. By the time their feet landed on the mountains rocky surface, they took a moment to look back up from where they climbed down.

"That was a long climb," commented Misty.

"It sure was," agreed Ash. "Now let's head up the mountain and find out what's going on!"

"Ash! Look!" cried Misty as she pointed her finger out towards a man running towards them. It was Professor Cosmo.

In this reality, because Ash waited for Misty to cross from the gondola to the pillar, he would meet him at later time and further down the mountain.

"Ash! Get out the way!" said Misty as she pulled her friend out of Cosmo's path. Unfortunately, Psyduck popped out of its Poké Ball when this happened, causing the meteoriticist to trip over it.

"Whoa!" he said as he fell forward.

"Psyduck!" yelled Misty angrily. "Look what you've done! Return!"

As Misty called Psyduck back into its Poké Ball, Ash helped Cosmo back on his feet.

"Are you okay, Mister?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Cosmo. "Thank you."

"What were you running from?", asked Misty.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Cosmo said, getting his thoughts together. "I'm being chased by a dozen strange strangers!"

"Huh?" said Ash confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Misty.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu as he pointed in the direction Cosmo came from. Team Magma's A-Squad was coming towards them.

"They're coming this way!" panicked Cosmo.

"Ash!" said Misty as she looked at her friend. "You take this man back to the cable car! I'll catch up once I stop whoever's chasing him!"

"Alright, Misty," said Ash before turning his attention to Cosmo. "Come on! Follow me!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Cosmo as he looked up at the pillar.

"I'm positive," said Ash. "We just climbed down without a scratch."

As Ash and Cosmo were about 6ft from the ground, A-Squad had finally caught up. They could see them climbing from where they stood.

"There he is!" said the squad leader. "Start climbing before he reaches the top of that tower!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Misty as she grabbed two Poké Balls. "Corsola! Staryu! Spike Cannon and Swift attack! Go!"

The two water Pokémon emerged from their Balls and unleashed their powers. The multiple spikes and stars were too much for A-Squad to handle.

"Hold Back! Retreat!" yelled the squad leader as they ran back in the other direction.

Ash and Cosmo watched happened as they climbed up the pillar.

"Team Magma!" said Ash.

"So, you've seen these guys before?" asked Professor Cosmo.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "We don't know much about them, but we know they're up tp no good."

"Oh," said Cosmo understandingly.

"So, I guess the question is what are they up to?" asked Ash.

Once Misty called back her Pokémon, she started climbing up the pillar and caught up with Ash and Cosmo.

* * *

Back at the gondola, the rest of our heroes and Team Rocket waited patiently for Ash and Misty to return. Well, with the exception of Jessie, who was still fuming about not being able to leave. James and Moewth were given the responsibility of keeping her from escaping and held her down tight.

"I want to get out!" Jessie yelled.

"This is for your own good, Jess!" said James.

"Yeah," said Moewth. "So stop squirming and starting sitting!"

While this was going on, a thought entered May's head.

"Is anybody else getting hungry?" she asked.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" said Max before his stomach growled.

"So, not hungry, huh?" teased his sister.

"Luckily, I made some sandwiches before we left," said Brock.

"Alright!" said May happily.

"Way to go Brock," said Max.

Before Brock could take out the sandwiches, a knocking sound was heard on the gondola's hatch.

"Back so soon?" Brock wondered as he stood up and opened the hatch.

"Hey guys," said Ash as he started climbing back into the gondola with Pikachu on his back.

"Ash!" said May.

"You're back!" said Max.

"Oh goodie" said James, "Now we won't have to keep holding Jessie down!"

"Finally" said Jessie happily. "Now it's my turn to escape!"

"I'm afraid not" said Ash with a frown on his face. "At this moment, the ground doesn't look safe."

"What?!" Jessie cried in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" said Meowth.

"Why?" asked May.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Right now, we've got an extra passenger."

As soon as he said that, Cosmo got into the gondola.

"Excuse me," he said as he sat on one of the gondola's seats to catch his breath after the long climb. He was then followed by Ash's Taillow, who carried the meteorite with it's clawed feet so that it's weight wouldn't break the rope. It's was a bit heavy, but it managed.

"Where's Misty?" asked Brock.

"She just started crossing," answered Ash. They all looked out side the front window as Misty was half way across the rope.

* * *

Little did our heroes know was that at this very moment, a group of Team Aqua grunts spotted them climbing up the pillar. As they watched them cross the rope, the leader of the group sent a report to Commander Shelly via communicator.

"Search Leader A reporting in," he said over the radio. "We've located the meteorite, but it appears it's being taken to one of the cable cars."

"Very good. Return at once," Shelly said before using the communicator to contact the two grunts stationed in the control room. "A-Squad! Reactivate the cable cars! Then secure the meteorite once it arrives!" She could only grin as the tide was turning in their favor despite losing a Pokémon battle against Team Magma.

After receiving the order, one of the two grunts pulled the lever and the system reactivated. They then left the control room, taking their Crawdaunt with them, while leaving the two tied up operators behind.

* * *

Suddenly, the gondola started to move forward. This came as a shock to Ash and his friends.

"What's happening?!" asked Ash.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

"We're moving again!" said Max.

"Yes, but Misty's still out there!" said Brock.

Misty started to crawl faster, but the rope was bending downward as the gondola approached the pillar. Soon she was trying to climb rather than crawl.

"Hurry, Misty!" cried Ash as he and the others poked their heads out of the hatch.

"You can do it!" cried Max.

"I can't make it!" she called out. "The rope's getting smaller!"

"Beautifly! Go help Misty!" said May as she took out one of her Poké Balls.

As much as Misty was still frightened of bug Pokémon, she knew that now wasn't the time for that as she allowed it to carry her to the roof of the gondola.

"Get inside! Quick!" said Brock.

As soon as Misty got inside, Brock closed and locked the gondola's hatch as it reached the pillar. Once it passed it, the rope snapped in two.

"That was close," said May.

"So much for crawling," said Max.

"I never want to do that again as long as I live!" said Misty.

Once Misty calmed down, Brock shared the sandwiches he made with everyone, including Cosmo and Team Rocket. While they ate, Ash and Misty explained to the others about their encounter with Team Magma. Psyduck popped out of its Poké Ball while they talked, but they decided to keep him out for the time being. May was the first to ask Cosmo a question.

"So you're a professor?" asked May.

"Yup," he replied. "The name's Cosmo. I've been studying asteroids and meteorites for years now."

"Studying what?" asked Ash puzzled.

"Like this," said Cosmo as he showed them his discovery. "This is a meteorite from outer space."

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"That rock was out in space somewhere?" asked Max.

"It was a large asteroid until it burned up in the atmosphere," Cosmo continued. "By the time it landed, this was all that remained. But obviously, I'm not the only one who wants it."

"So Team Magma's after it?" asked Brock.

'That's Right. But I can't figure out why they want it so badly," said Cosmo.

"Does it have some power they can use for something bad?" asked May.

"Possibly," answer Cosmo. "But I don't know. All I want is to study it."

"Wow," said Ash. "I've never touched something from space."

"Here's your chance" said Cosmo as he passed it to Ash who then passed it to Max.

"Cosmo, how come it's so Heavy?" Max asked as he passed it to his sister.

"Pika Pika" said Pikachu feeling curious himself.

"Good question," Cosmo answered. "The universe is chalk full of questions and mysteries."

"Mysteries?" Like what?" asked May as she passed the rock to Misty.

"Oh boy" Cosmo sighed as even his own explanation would amaze him. "There are so many things we still don't know about the universe that I don't know where to start. I guess I chose to study asteroids and meteorites because they're one of the few things from space we can actually touch with our hands. At the end of a long journey, giant asteroids finally come crashing into the earth's atmosphere. We see them as meteors, streaking across the night sky, quickly growing smaller and smaller, becoming meteorites. By the time they reach us here on Earth, they've covered imaginable distances in space and time. They are quite the travelers. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It's pretty awesome when you look at it that way?" said Brock as he handed the meteorite back to its finder.

"Pika," said Pikachu in aw.

"Which is why I'm not about to let those costume creeps take this one to us for their evil purposes" concluded Cosmo.

Max then looked out the gondola's front window and to see that their ride was coming to an end.

"Hey guys, we're coming to the top station!" said Max.

"That's good," said Cosmo. "Once we come to a complete stop, we will go the control room and call for help."

"Right," agreed our heroes.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled as they started planning another scheme.

"Did you here what that man said?" asked Jessie with a smile on her face.

"A meteorite of unspeakable power!" said James with the same reaction.

"Just think of how proud the boss will be when we bring it and Pikachu to him!" cheered Meowth.

"Now let's follow them so we can snatch them both from their hands!" ordered Jessie.

"Right!" said her comrades.

* * *

As soon as the gondola's doors opened, our heroes and Cosmo stepped out and headed for the control room.

"I think the control room is this way!" said Cosmo.

However, before they could reach the room, they were stopped by Team Aqua's A-Squad.

"Not so fast!" yelled the first grunt.

"You're not going anywhere!" said the other.

"Crawdaunt!" said the lobster Pokémon.

"Team Aqua!" said Ash.

"What are they doing here?!" asked Brock.

"They're after the meteorite too!" said Cosmo.

"Just when we thought this day couldn't get any worse," said Max.

"What are we going to do?" panicked May.

"Crawdaunt! Bubble Beam Attack! Go!" commanded the Grunt.

"Crawdaunt!" it shouted as it shot multiple light blue bubbles from its pincers at our heroes.

"Corsola! Use mirror coat!" ordered Misty as she threw one of her Poké Balls.

"Corsola!" said the water/rock Pokémon as it emerged from its Ball and used its power to reflect the bubbles back at Crawdaunt.

This gave Misty the perfect opportunity to give out a quick plan.

"Ash! Max! Take Cosmo as far away from here as possible until help arrives," said Misty.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash.

"You haven't even faced Team Aqua before," said Max.

"Just go!" she said urgently. "And take Psyduck with you!"

"Okay," said Ash and they ran as fast as possible.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it clung to its trainer's shoulder.

"Come on, Psyduck!" said Max.

"Psyduck?" it replied as it followed.

"Brock, you and May sneak into the control room and call for help while I keep them distracted."

"Got it!" said Brock.

"Be careful, Misty," said May as she followed Brock around the grunts and into the room.

" _I hope I can keep them distracted long enough_ , "Misty said to herself.

As this happened, Team Rocket hid behind a corner an watched.

"Well, this makes our plan somewhat difficult to accomplish," said James.

"Yeah," agreed Meowth. "With the twerps split up, how are we going snatch both the meteorite and Pikachu?"

"Any ideas, Jessie," asked James.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she answered. "We sneak into the control room and report our discovery to the Boss for further instructions."

"Well that sounds pretty boring to me," said James.

"I'd much rather skip to the action then risk getting yelled at," said Meowth.

"Well, what else did you have in mind?!" Jessie asked, feeling irritated.

"Nothing," said James, taking back what he said. "Your plan is perfect!"

"Anything for a promotion!" said Meowth, fearing the worse.

"Good," said Jessie, now pleased. "Once they leave the room, we'll let's sneak in while they're not looking."

* * *

Ash, Max, Psyduck, and Cosmo ran as fast as they could, hoping not to run into Team Aqua or Team Magma.

"Let's keep going," said Ash. "Hopefully we won't get spotted!"

Suddenly a group of Team Magma grunts appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Quick! Turn the other way!" said Cosmo.

They turned around, but were suddenly stopped by three Migtyena and two Golbat.

"We're trapped!" said Max.

Field Commander Tabitha than emerged from behind his grunts

"Well, I see you've decided to change your mind, Professor," said Tabitha. "I would have sent B-Squad to secure the meteorite for me. But since you've made the right decision, I think I won't have to that."

"I told you before!" said Cosmo. "I won't let you use my discovery for your own pruposes!"

"If you want that meteorite so bad, you're gonna have to go through us!" said Ash as he stood in front of the professor.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu in agreement.

"Yeah!" added Max as he stood next to Ash. "Leave him alone!"

"Well, if it isn't the two kids from the museum," said Tabitha. "I didn't think I would ever run into you again."

"Yeah, well, neither did I!" said Ash.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" yelled Max.

"Now that is a challenge I accept," said Tabitha with a smirk. "Team! Grab them!"

"Yes!" said the grunts. And they charged towards our heroes.

Soon, the battlefield turned into a football field as Ash, Max, Cosmo, and Psyduck were running around throwing the meteorite back and forth while trying to avoid getting tackled by the grunts. Psyduck then caught it, but was confused on who to throw it to.

"Psyduck?" it said as it look around confusingly.

"Psyduck!" Max shouted. "Pass it to me!"

Psyduck, being who he was, didn't listen to Max, and threw the meteorite to Tabitha instead.

"Thank you!" said Tabitha with a smirk on his face.

"Psyduck!" yelled Ash. "You weren't supposed to throw it to him!"

Psyduck just gave his teammates a confused look as if to say "But he was open!"

"Well, now that this is settled, I would let you go," said Tabitha. "But since you refused to cooperate, we'll have to keep you around in order to make things less complicated." He then handed the meteorite to one of the grunts.

"Bring the laser online now!" he ordered. "And calibrate!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the grunt.

"If the experiment is a success, we'll be much closer to succeeding in our plot," Tabitha added with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was still fighting Team Aqua's A-Squad. Things were starting to get rough for the Cerulean City gym leader.

"Crawdaunt! Use Crabhammer!" orderd one of the grunts.

"Crawdaunt!" it said as it slammed one of its claws onto Corsola's back.

"Corsola!" Corsola cried in pain.

"Oh no!" said Misty. "Corsola! Return!" A feeling of rage entered her mind. "You're going to regret this! Staryu! I choose you!"

Misty threw out another Poké Ball and Staryu emerged, ready for action.

"Staryu! Use Double Edge on Crawdaunt and Team Aqua!" she commanded.

The starfish Pokémon did just that as it spun and slammed into Crawdaunt with full force. A-Squad wasn't spared from the impact as they themselves fell down like bowling pins.

"Augh!" they cried as they were slammed.

"Crawdaunt! Return!" said one of the grunts.

"Let's get out of here!" said the other grunt as they both got up and ran off.

"And that's what you get for hurting one of my water Pokémon!" she yelled.

"Misty!" May called out as she and Brock ran towards her, followed by the two operators they untied.

"Brock! May!" Misty said with relief. "How did it go?"

"We just called for help!" said Brock. "Officer Jenny should be here shortly!"

"Good!" said Misty. "I'll go find Ash and the others while you guys wait!"

"Okay, Misty," said Brock.

"You can do it!" said May.

"Indeed I will," Misty replied. And she ran off to find her friends.

* * *

While that was happening, Team Rocket was using the control room's videophone to contact Giovanni and tell him what they heard from our heroes.

"What?! Team Aqua and Team Magma are after a meteorite?" the crime boss said.

"Oh, but not just any meteorite, Boss!" said James.

"One of unspeakable power that you can't even imagine!" said Jessie.

"We figured it was important that we informed you first, considering how valuable it would be in the hands of Team Rocket," said Meowth. "Or at least, Jessie said so."

"I see," said Giovanni as he stroked his Persian. "And I suppose you expect me to give you an advance because of this."

"Indeed!" the trio said smiling, hoping it was possible.

"Well, too bad!" he said. "Because it's not happening!"

"Huh?" the trio said in despair.

Giovanni then continued. "While you're discovery does contribute greatly to the organization, I simply can not trust you in retrieving the meteorite. I will send two operatives from Johto for this task. In the meantime, you three are to continue your mission to set up a base of operations. And it better be finished the next time you call me!"

The screen than went blank, leaving the trio not knowing what to think.

"Well, at least we got his attention," said Meowth.

"Who do you suppose he'll send?" asked Jessie.

"It better not be Butch and Cassidy," said James.

"Who cares?" said Meowth. "All that matters is that we'll get Pikachu in the end!"

"Right!" agreed the two.

"Wabbufett!" said Wabbufet as it popped out of its Poké Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Magma loaded the meteorite into a compartment attached to the laser. Two grunts were doing some last minute look overs to make sure it was operational.

"Meteorite set?"

"Check!"

"Compartment sealed"

"Check!"

"Volcano system ready! Let's report!"

"What's the status of the system?" asked Tabitha.

"Since we're still in the test phase, we'll have to switch to manual at critical mass in order to maintain control," said the grunt at the console.

"Very well," said Tabitha feeling impressed. "Initiate."

Cosmo, Ash, and Max were tied to a rock not too far from the volcano's mouth. Pikachu and Psyduck were locked in a small cage. They could only watch as Team Magma fired the laser beam into the mouth of the volcano, sweating as the temperature rose.

"What are they doing?" Max asked.

"It looks like their aiming a laser in the lava flow in the mouth of the volcano." said Cosmo.

"A volcano?" said Ash.

"It's dormant now, but they could be trying to make it active again. And I'll bet they found a way to use that meteorite as their detonator."

"Why would they do that?" asked Max.

"I'm not sure, Ash," said Cosmo. "All I can think of is regretting that I found it."

Ash and Max felt sorry for the professor as they knew what he meant. It seemed that Team Magma was going to win this time in this reality. As our heroes watched, Tabitha and the other grunts continued to watch their progress.

"Available power output 82% and climbing!" said the grunt. "Approaching critical mass! Activating control system!"

"Yes," said Tabitha. "Soon the very energy of the Earth will be in our control."

Little did they know was that Misty had just arrived as she looking down at them from a nearby ledge.

"Oh no," she said to herself. "They've captured Ash and the others. I better rescue them fast!"

"Critical mass in 20 seconds!" said the grunt.

"Hey!" Called out Misty, getting Team Magma's attention. "Get your hands off that meteorite and let my friends go!"

She then threw a rock at Tabitha. Unlike Cosmo's aim in the other reality, Misty was able to throw the rock right at it's target, hitting the Team Magma field commander right in his right eye.

"Ah!" cried Tabitha as he placed his hands over his wound. Ash, Max, and Cosmo could only stare in shock as his cry caused them to look up at the ledge.

"It's Misty!" said Ash happily.

"She's come to save us!" said Max.

Tabitha then uncovered his face, revealing that the rock Misty threw at him gave him a blackeye. He growled as he looked angrily at her. "Somebody stop that girl!" he ordered.

Soon, about seven grunts started coming towards Misty. However, rather than run away, she had other plans on how to stop them.

"It's a good thing I saved the best for last," she said as she took out one of her Poké Balls. "Gyarados! I choose you!"

The grunts could only stare in shock as the huge water Pokémon emerged from its Ball.

"Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump on Team Magma!" she cried.

Gyarados did as it was ordered and released a powerful jet of water from its mouth, sending all the grunts flying.

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"You fools!" scolded Tabitha as he watched what was happening. "You're letting that thing get the better of you!"

While they were distracted, Misty ran over to the rock Ash and the others were tied to and began untying them.

"Misty! Thank goodness you're here!" said Ash.

"Yeah," agreed Max. "It was starting to get hot here!"

"No time to chat!" said Misty. "Right now, we got to stop that laser!"

"You're absolutely right!" said Cosmo. "Otherwise, if I don't stop this, that lava could come rushing out of there!"

Soon, Ash and the others were freed. Cosmo was able to use a rock to break the lock on Pikachu and Psyduck's cage, allowing them to be free as well.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu happily as he leapt into Ash's arms.

"Psy?" said Psyduck who was just being itself.

"Pikachu!" said Ash happily as he held him close. "I hope things weren't getting too hot for you."

"Pikachu!" it said.

"Now let's go get that meteorite!" said Misty.

"Right!" said the others.

Meanwhile, Tabitha and the remaining grunts watched the console as the laser's power increased.

"Almost to critical mass," said the grunt. "Switching control systems to manual. Output stable! All systems go!"

Ash and the others made it to the laser and began trying to pry the compartment open, but it was too tight for them to open.

"It won't budge!" said Ash. "It must be sealed"

"How are we going to get it out!" asked Max.

"I don't know, but I'd hate to find out!" said Misty.

"Pikachu!" he said to his Pokémon. "Thunderbolt it!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" it said as it unshed its power on the compartment, resulting in a small explosion. This caught the attention of Team Magma as an alarm went off on the console.

"A malfunction!" said the grunt. "Something overloaded in the controlled system! Output is climbing rapidly!"

Tabitha looked down to see Ash and Max whacking the compartment with rocks. Misty and Cosmo stood near by, watching them.

"I see!" he said. "That girl released our prisoners! Stop them!"

Three grunts then charged towards our heroes.

"Pikachu, hit 'em with a Thunderbolt!" said Ash when he saw them.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" cried the Pokémon as it shocked the three grunts, while also causing the laser to malfunction even further.

"We lost control!" said the grunt at the console. "We're in danger range now!"

Tabitha then slid down the ledge, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"I'll save the meteorite, at least!" he said. "And I'll teach that girl a lesson about throwing rocks as well!"

Ash and the others turned to see him coming towards them. As Tabitha was about to tackle Misty, a Skarmory flew in and knocked him down. It landed on the laser, right near the compartment, catching their attention.

"Skar!" it cawed.

"A Skarmory!" said Ash.

"What's it doing here?" asked Misty.

Max's question was about to be answered as Skarmory used it's sharp beak to tear the metal compartment open, allowing it to snatch the meteorite.

"It's got the meteorite!" said Cosmo.

The Skarmory then flew to the ledge where Tabitha once stood, only this time, it was Attila and Hun, the Team Rocket duo from Johto. They were sent by Giovanni to retrieve the meteorite so they could bring it to Professor Sebastian for studying. Attila's Muk sat on top of the Magma grunt that stood in front of the console, preventing him from escaping. He could only watch as the Steel/Flying Pokémon placed the meteorite in Attila's hands.

"Well if it isn't Team Magma," said Atilla. "I had a feeling our paths would cross someday, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

Ash and his friends looked at them, surprised by their sudden appearance as they hadn't seen them before.

"Who are they?!" asked Max surprised.

"I don't know, but look at that letter!" said Misty as she pointed to their clothing.

"It's Team Rocket!" said Ash.

Tabitha got up to see what our heroes and Cosmo were looking at. He was not happy about the meteorite ending up in the hands of newcomers.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" he yelled. "Hand back that meteorite!"

"You words are quite powerful," said Hun, "But what you seek is now Team Rocket's enterprise."

"Here's a little goodbye present we made for you!" the Attila said with a smirk. "What do you say, Hun?!"

"I say let's give it them, Attila" said his Hun before taking out a Poké Ball. "Steelix! Use Sand Storm!"

As it emerged from its Ball, Steelix did what its trainer ordered. It lifted its head straight up and spun around, creating a sand tornado. Everyone shielded their eyes as it became hard to see. The laser ended up getting blown off the ground and into the volcano, much to Tabitha's despair.

"No!" shouted as it fell in.

As soon as the dust cleared, Ash, his friends, Cosmo, and Team Magma looked up to see a grey V-22 Osprey fly away. Attila use its speaker system to deliver some final words that were on his mind.

"So long, Team Maggot!" Attila laughed.

Tabitha could only scowl as he watched the them fly away with the meteorite.

"Let's move out!" he called. And he and his crew ran back their helicopter.

As Team Magma did just that, Ash and the others looked into the volcano and watched as the laser melted away.

"I'm sorry we didn't save the meteorite, Cosmo," said Ash sadly.

"That's okay, Ash," said Cosmo. "It was probably better that no one had it than to see it be used for evil."

"But what does Team Rocket want to do with it?" asked Max.

"I don't know," replied Cosmo. "But let's hope that it fails."

"I couldn't agree more," said Misty.

Unbeknownst to them, Team Aqua stood not too far away, watching what had happened.

"Commander," said one of the grunts to Shelly. "The meteorite's been taken by another group and the laser's gone into the lava. Should we go after them?"

"That will not be necessary," said Shelly. "We may not have gotten the meteorite, but we at least managed to interfere with Team Magma's plan. Besides, we may have an opportunity to redeem ourselves." As she said this, Shelly watched as Misty called her Gyarados back into it's Poké Ball.

"All we need are some extra hands," she said before giving orders to her crew. "Team Aqua! Back to the ship!"

"Yes!" replied the grunts and they headed back to their helicopter.

At the same Team Aqua was preparing to leave, Team Magma departed in their helicopter. Tabitha held an icepack at his eye as he sat in his command chair while the grunt that stood at the console stood nearby.

"Shouldn't we be chasing after those men, sir?" asked the grunt.

"I'm afraid it's not possible," said Tabitha. "If that girl and those men didn't interfere with our volcano experiment, we would have had an easy victory. However, we should be thankful that we were able to foil Team Aqua's plans. And that's what matters most."

As Team Magmas helicopter flew away, Team Aqua's helicopter took off.

"Well, any loss for Team Magma is a win for us despite those two men," Shelly said as she looked out one of the windows.

* * *

Ash, Max, Misty, and Cosmo reunited with Brock and May as Officer Jenny had just arrived.

"And so that's what happened," said Ash as he completed informing her about what happened.

"Yes," said May. "It was quite the scare when we faced Team Aqua."

"Well, I'm glad that you kids are all safe," she said. "And that's most important."

"Not as safe as when I'm with you!" said Brock as he stood before her love struck.

"Give it a break, Brock," said Misty as she grabbed his right ear.

"Yeah, we don't need any problems now, do we?" said Max as he grabbed his left ear

As they talked, Team Rocket watched, waiting for their chance to strike.

"Now that the meteorite's been taken car of, let's go get Pikachu!" said Jessie.

"Yeah," said James. "It's time for Team Rocket to go on to victory!"

"This one's gonna be a landslide!" said Moewth.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet as it popped out of it's Poké Ball.

"Huh?" said Team Rocket as it pooped out. The extra weight caused the cliff they stood on to give way, and sending them falling down the mountain. As always, they yelled "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" as they admitted defeat.

This caught the attention of Ash and his friends.

"I guess that Team Rocket decided to head back down the mountain, huh," said Ash.

"Why'd they go that way," Max asked confusingly.

"Maybe they decided to take a safer way down," joked May.

"You think?" said Misty.

* * *

Later, as the sun was setting, Cosmo gave ash and his friends instructions on how to get to Lavaridge Town.

"Now just follow this bumpy mountain road, and it will lead you right to Lavaridge Town," he said. "Oh, and Ash. Good luck on your gym battle."

"Thanks," said Ash. "I'm gonna get that badge. I know it."

"Pika Pika," agreed Pikachu.

"Yep," said Cosmo. "You will."

After that, Ash and his friends said good bye as they headed down the other side of the mountain.

In the realm of parallel realities, the inclusion of one person can make a huge difference. Misty's first major actions have taken effect, resulting in countless uncertainty about the future. Only time will tell what happens next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Attila and Hun made their way back to their base Johto where Professor Sebastian was waiting for them.

"Greetings, Attila and Hun," said Sebastian. "I trust that your mission to Hoenn was a complete success."

"We had a few _minor_ mishaps along the way, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," said Hun.

"We've got the meteorite, just like the boss asked," said Attila as he handed it to Sebastian.

"Excellent," he said. "I will begin examining this immediately."

"I fail to see what's so important about this meteorite other than the fact that Team Magma was using it to make a volcano erupt," said Hun.

"It's not the outside that's important, Hun," said Sebastian. "It's what's inside that matters. And Attila's Skarmory's tooth marks may have revealed the source of its power." He then showed them one of the cracks, revealing a hint of jade inside. "This is just what we need to complete our study."

They looked up to see at the huge glass container in front of them. Inside was a captured Rayquaza, trying to escape from its prison. The inside of the meteorite glowed as it came it came near it.

In this reality, without Professor Cosmo to push the laser into the volcano, the meteorite's most powerful secret is revealed to the Pokémon world; the Jade Orb.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
